The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus including an image reading device, and particularly relates to a technique for notifying a user of an apparatus state.
An image reading device (e.g., a scanner) and an image forming apparatus including such an image reading device usually include a display section (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD)) in the front of a casing thereof. The display section displays status information. The status information indicates a state of the device or the apparatus. For example, when a jam (e.g., paper jam) occurs in the image forming apparatus, the display section displays occurrence of the jam or the position at which the jam occurs. The image reading device or the image forming apparatus notifies a user of a state of the device or the apparatus through the display section displaying the status information.